Riley's Adventures (Season 2)
Cast *Albert Brooks as Hal *Ana Gasteyer as Eloise *Andre Sogliuzzo as Sebastian *Andrea Libman as Barbara, Tasha *Andrew Stanton as Zardon *Anndi McAfee as Petunia, Sophie, Vivian *Austin Pendleton as Blicky *Beau Black as Blicy *Billy West as Gary *Brad Garrett as Picky *Caety Sagoian as Dicky *Carlos Alazraqui as Toby *Cathy Cavadini as Maria *Chris Edgerly, Doug Erholtz, Rachael Leigh Cook, Mena Suvari, Kevin Michael Richardson and Gerald C Rivers as Trike's Herd *Chris Williams as Jeremy, Joe *Christopher Swindle as Stego *Cissy Jones as Yusi *Corey Burton as Colonel Trike, King Flyer, Theo Phantom *Courtenay Taylor as Wilma Werewolf *Crispin Freeman as Nigel *Dan Castellaneta as George *Dan Milano as Icy *Dave Mallow as King Charleston *David L Lander as Daniel *David Vincent as Ostron *Debi Derryberry as Olympia *Dee Bradley Baker as Jerry *Doug Erholtz as Jasper *Dwight Schultz as George Frankenteen *Elizabeth Daily as Winnie Werewolf *Eric Andre as Phil *Fred Tatasciore as William Werewolf *Grey DeLisle as Francisen "Fanny" Phantom *Grey DeLisle as Lily *Heather Hogan as Estelia *Hudson Yang as James *Jack McBrayer as Chester, Kyle *James Patrick Stuart as Valta *Jason Bateman as Riley *Jeff Bennett as Grand Minimus, Presto *Jeff Bennett as Tuck Mummy *Jennifer Hale as Helda Frankenteen *Jennifer Hale as Maddiah Mummy *Jess Harnell as Gideon *Jesse McCartney as Mike *Jessica DiCicco as Trike, Jr. *Jim Cummings as Harry *John Cleese as Dongera *John DiMaggio as Bruce *Judi Dench as Vionet *Karen Strassman as Raylina *Kari Wahlgren as Maggie, Mathilda *Kate Higgins as Ursula *Kath Soucie as Fojo, Jicky, Kristie *Kayzie Rogers as Sune *Keegan-Michael Key as Brutus *Keith Silverstein as Denko, Captain Krane *Keke Palmer as Elycia *Kristen Bell as Belle *Lacey Chabert as Varya *Lara Jill Miller as Blossona *Lou Diamond Phillips as Edward *Mae Whitman as Sparkle *Mark Hamill as Claite *Meghan Strange as Ellie, Lucy, Mabel, Selah *Michael Ensign as Count Dracula *Michele Knotz as Sharon, Tiancky *Mike Macrae as Super-Riley *Misty Lee as Countess Malaria *Nathalie Gorham as Gina *Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen *Phil LaMarr as Jake *Quinton Flynn as Chicky, Stan, Juan *Rob Paulsen as Icky *Russi Taylor as Phantasma "Phanty" Phantom *Samantha Kelly as Faja *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Picy *Sarah Natochenny as Stamper *Stephanie Beatriz as Tanya *Stephanie Sheh as Ari *Susan Blu as Sibella *Susanne Blakeslee as Zarella *Tara Jayne as Mathra *Tara Strong as Julia, Parafly-Lum, Tanis Mummy *Tiffany Espensen as Jennifer, Stephanie *Tom Kenny as Charles, Robin *Travis Willingham as Shunkan *Tress MacNeille as Teensy Queen, Joanna *Vicki Lewis as Piper *Zeb Wells as Clairte Episodes #The Golden Fairy (January 9, 2005) #A Happy Theme Park for Riley and his Friends (April 3, 2005) #King Charleston's Wisdom (April 3, 2005) #The Great Car Championship (April 17, 2005) #The Glades of Dreams Olympic Games (May 20, 2005) #The Amazing Balloon Adventure (July 26, 2005) #The Great Strongest Giants (July 3, 2005) #The Arrival of the Friendly Giant (July 7, 2005) #The Forest of Life (August 3, 2005) #The Glades of Dreams Interview (August 17, 2005) #A Prank at the Haunted House (August 24, 2005) #The Greatest Show in Glades of Dreams (September 15, 2005) #The Winged Bandits (September 17, 2005) #A Horror of Masking Girl (September 23, 2005) #A Night in the Cemetery (October 5, 2005) #Riley and the Creepy Cave (October 9, 2005) #The Ghoul Carnival (October 16, 2005) #The Adventure in the Haunted Forest (October 31, 2005) #Stan's Magical Tricks (November 11, 2005)